Sans Visage
by KrazusFF
Summary: Mathieu, jeune vidéaste à succès mérité, s'apprêtait à fêter la fin de la quatrième saison de son émission "Salut les Geeks" avec un ultime épisode, lorsque son quotidien bascule. Sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, il se soumet à l'interrogatoire d'un homme insistant qu'il n'a jamais connu auparavant. Au coeur d'un véritable complot, son cauchemar ne fait que commencer...
1. Déchéance

L'inconnu qui siégeait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes face à lui, de l'autre coté de la table, semblait peu à peu perdre son calme. Ses mains jusqu'alors parfaitement jointes étaient l'objet de spasmes qui trahissaient son changement d'humeur. S'empourprant à vue d'œil, il fixait maintenant le jeune vidéaste plus intensément que jamais derrière ses lunettes.

— Mais alors où sont-ils monsieur Sommet ? demanda sèchement l'inconnu.

Mathieu releva timidement la tête, et croisa son regard.

— Répondez à ma question ! Où sont-ils passés ?  
— Je... bredouilla Mathieu, complètement hébété.

Se souvenir... Mathieu n'en demandait pas moins, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Il voulait trouver les réponses aux questions qu'on lui assénait depuis plusieurs minutes, pour mettre fin à son tourment et rester enfin tranquille. Parfois, des images désordonnées lui venaient brièvement à l'esprit, mais lorsqu'il tentait d'y remettre de l'ordre, la douleur devenait insupportable, comme si une lance chauffée à blanc lui transperçait le crâne. Plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, Mathieu laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

— Avez-vous traité la troisième vidéo ? reprit son assaillant.  
— Ma tête... gémit Mathieu.  
— Avez-vous dansé avec le panda ?  
— Je ne sais pas !  
— Nous touchons au but monsieur Sommet, poursuivit l'homme d'un ton accusateur tandis qu'il le pointait fermement du doigt. Vous n'avez jamais terminé cet épisode !  
— Si je l'ai fait ! coupa Mathieu, semblant se persuader lui-même qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
— Mais alors où sont-ils ? rugit l'étranger. Où sont vos précieux amis ?

La douleur était devenue si atroce qu'il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Recroquevillé, oscillant sur sa chaise la tête entre les mains, Mathieu luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient.  
À mesure que l'interrogatoire se poursuivait, ses suppliques se faisaient plus nombreuses, et plus pressantes.

— Reprenons. Vous êtes assis dans votre canapé, insista son bourreau, dans l'incapacité de terminer votre épisode parce qu'ils ne sont plus là ! Cependant, vous pouvez remarquer leurs costumes tout autour de vous ?  
— Vous mentez... répliqua Mathieu dans un éclair de conscience, avant de pousser un nouveau cri de douleur.

Les images dans son esprit se bousculaient maintenant à un rythme tel que la douleur l'aveuglait. Il se voyait, assis et désemparé sur son canapé, entouré des costumes de ses personnages, qu'il affectionnait tant. Il se rappelait la grande détresse qu'il avait éprouvée en cherchant dans tout l'appartement ses précieux amis qui avaient disparu, et la migraine qui s'était emparée de lui peu à peu.

N'avait-il donc vraiment pas fini l'épisode, comme le lui intimait l'inconnu ? Et d'ailleurs, qui était cet homme qui lui faisait vivre cet enfer ? Comment était-il entré chez lui ? L'avait-il laissé entrer ? Ou pire, l'homme s'était-il introduit seul dans son domicile ?  
Il lui fallait trouver la réponse ; et celle-ci ne pouvait qu'être dissimulée là, dans son esprit, quelque part dans ce torrent d'images qui le submergeait.

Non sans peine, il reprit sa réflexion, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. L'allusion phallique qu'il avait faite, l'absence du patron, puis des autres personnages ; la traque qui s'en était suivie et enfin le sentiment d'impuissance et la solitude qui le dévoraient sur le canapé, assis aux cotés des costumes inertes. Il y était presque, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, un détail qui lui échappait et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il se répétait sans relâche cet enchainement logique des évènements : allusion, absence, traque, canapé; quant tout à coup, il entendit résonner à nouveau dans sa tête le bruit d'une porte que l'on cognait...

Il se revoyait se lever machinalement de son canapé, quelque peu déboussolé et anéanti, puis se diriger vers l'entrée. À ce moment-là, il n'est pas d'humeur à recevoir quelqu'un, à l'exception peut-être de son pote Antoine, qui à coup sûr saurait lui changer les idées. Mais lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, une silhouette se tient devant lui : de taille moyenne, la cinquantaine approchante, vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise bleue. Les bras croisés et l'air grave derrière ses lunettes, cette silhouette, alors inconnue, lui était dorénavant familière...

— C'était vous ? hésita Mathieu, relevant la tête, encore surpris de sa découverte.  
— C'était moi, acquiesça son visiteur.

Celui qui jusqu'alors n'avait cessé d'armer d'un peu plus de vindicte chacun de ses propos était maintenant d'une étrange sérénité. Sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme stupéfait, il sortit un petit appareil de la poche de sa chemise. L'approchant de sa bouche, il dicta d'un ton neutre : « _Entrée N°56, Docteur Frédéric. Le patient réagit bien au traitement. Ses personnalités multiples semblent avoir disparu, pour autant il reste persuadé qu'elles existent. Je préconise une augmentation du traitement._ »  
À mesure que le docteur avançait dans ses déclarations, Mathieu blêmit. Il sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et la sueur perler sur son front. Un docteur, chez lui, son soi-disant patient ? C'était impossible. Il avait peut-être un problème de migraines assez récurrentes, certes, mais il n'était certainement pas fou.  
Cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût – il ne pouvait en être autrement – avait assez duré.

— Vous allez foutre le camp de chez moi tout de suite ! menaça Mathieu.  
— De chez vous ? répliqua le docteur d'un air narquois, tandis qu'il rangeait soigneusement son dictaphone. Mais nous ne sommes pas chez vous monsieur Sommet. Voyez- vous il y a sept mois, lorsque nous vous avons interné, nous avions pensé qu'un environnement familier vous aiderait à guérir. Nous vous avons laissé jouer avec votre caméra, votre internet, vos décors, vos costumes tout en cherchant un traitement adapté. Il va sans dire que nous étions dans l'impasse. Plus les épisodes avançaient, plus votre maladie empirait. À l'époque vous étiez tellement hermétique que, même placé à coté de vous, je n'existais pas à vos yeux. Parce que voyez-vous j'étais là dans tous vos épisodes ; pendant vos délires avec vos personnalités, et même pendant que vous dansiez avec le panda...

— Vous mentez ! coupa Mathieu.  
— Ah oui ? Comment pouvez-vous expliquer cela ?

Se penchant à coté de sa chaise, le docteur sortit de sa sacoche un ordinateur qu'il ouvrit sur la table, face au jeune homme. Ce que vit défiler Mathieu devant ses yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, manqua de l'achever. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et bien qu'assis, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.  
Il venait de voir quelques extraits vidéos de ce qui semblait être des séances ressemblant étrangement à ce qu'il vivait depuis quelques minutes, mais datées de quelques jours à plusieurs mois.

Chaque vidéo commençait de la même façon, indiquant la date de prise et son propre nom (précédé du terrible titre de « patient ») puis se poursuivait par une question relative à son état physique ou psychologique.  
Dans la première – la plus ancienne, datée de janvier – il s'était vu répondre en jonglant avec une habileté déconcertante entre ses différentes personnalités, mais sans prendre la peine d'enfiler ses costumes comme il en avait l'habitude. Il semblait se parler à lui même, comme en proie à une véritable crise de schizophrénie.  
Dans la seconde, le teint pâle et les yeux creusés de cernes, il y mentionnait ses migraines, toujours plus nombreuses. Il y faisait part également de l'impression de s'être « surpris à parler tout seul » – non pas « un dialogue à lui-même » expliquait-il l'air dubitatif, mais plutôt « avec une autre personne ».  
Enfin, son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il regarda la dernière vidéo, datée d'à peine plus d'un mois ; la plus saisissante et la plus dure sans aucun doute. Il eut beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître, tant ses traits étaient lacérés par la fatigue et probablement quelques psychotropes. Il était d'une inexpressivité telle qu'il aurait pu aisément se croire lobotomisé.

Mathieu ne pouvait plus bouger de sa chaise. Tétanisé, il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus : le fait de se voir dans un tel état, minable, humilié, ou bien simplement de ne pas garder le moindre souvenir de ces séances.  
Voyant son patient visiblement choqué à la suite de ces révélations, le regard vide toujours posé sur l'écran, le docteur Frédéric s'empressa de fermer l'ordinateur.

— Parfois, le traitement est un peu trop puissant, conclut-il.

Il se pencha à nouveau de sa chaise et sortit cette fois une petite caméra, probablement celle à l'origine des extraits visualisés auparavant. Mathieu releva lentement la tête et regarda l'objectif pointé droit sur lui.

— 1er Août 2014, patient Mathieu Sommet. Je vois que nous avons fait de gros progrès aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il à l'intéressé, qui détourna les yeux.

Pour lui, c'était la fin. Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sur les accusations que lui avait proférées le docteur. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'écrasante vérité qui se dessinait : l'incarnation récurrente de ses différentes personnalités avait fini par consumer son esprit, à un point tel qu'il était atteint. Parfois incapable de se retrouver parmi la multitude de caractères, il n'habitait alors plus ses personnages: c'étaient _eux_ qui l'habitaient. Cette idée lui glaça le sang, car rien ne pouvait être pire, pensa-t-il, que d'être dépossédé de son propre corps.  
Acculé et quasiment vaincu, il souhaitait néanmoins garder la tête haute. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui arrivait ; il voulait entendre de la bouche même du médecin le terrible diagnostic qu'il redoutait.

— Je suis malade ? balbutia Mathieu. Ils... Ils n'existent pas ? Ils... n'ont jamais existé ? Ils étaient... dans ma tête... depuis toutes ces années ?

Il ravala un sanglot. L'épreuve était rude et il était à bout de nerfs. Les larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal lui brulaient les yeux ; ses mains commençaient à trembler. La détresse se lisait sur son visage. Les yeux larmoyants, il implora du regard le psychiatre.

— Répondez-moi docteur ! RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

Mathieu plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et éclata en sanglots.

— Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Un pas après l'autre Mathieu, un pas après l'autre...

Ses nerfs avaient fini par lâcher. Il sentait son malheur ruisseler sur ses joues et ses avant bras. Plongé dans le noir de ses paumes il souffrait à l'idée des heures sombres qui l'attendaient. Dans quelques minutes on l'informerait d'un nouveau protocole de traitement, probablement plus strict et sans aucune garantie qu'il puisse continuer ses activités. « Adieu mes amis, se disait–il, adieu mes personnalités... »

Sur cette dernière pensée, la sensation glaciale qui l'avait envahi depuis quelques temps s'effaça brusquement. Son sang se mit à bouillonner, comme la lave d'un volcan enragé. Mathieu se sentit faillir comme si sa conscience était aspirée au plus profond de son être. Devant la colère qui le submergeait, il ne tarda pas à lâcher prise. « Essaie un peu de me tuer Doc... »

Tout en fixant le docteur d'un regard noir, une voix rauque et familière mais qui n'était pas sienne, s'était échappée de la bouche de Mathieu, impuissant.  
À peine eurent-ils compris ce qui venait de se passer que Mathieu se mit à hurler de douleur. Il replongea sa tête dans ses mains et se remit à vaciller sur sa chaise.  
La migraine était de retour. Elle était si intense qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux. Il aurait supplié sur le champ le docteur d'abréger ses souffrances, mais il ne pouvait parler. Le simple fait de se maintenir conscient mobilisait toutes ses ressources.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin, le docteur Frédéric éteignit sa caméra et la rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Tandis qu'il rassemblait le reste de ses affaires, un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la pièce. C'était son patient qui venait de s'écrouler au sol, gémissant et se tordant dans tous les sens.  
Il sortit alors un gobelet, une petite bouteille d'eau, et une boite. Ayant rempli le gobelet d'eau au tiers, il sortit un cachet bleu de la boîte, et s'accroupit auprès de Mathieu qui convulsait, mais le fixait ardemment.

— Dans votre état actuel, monsieur Sommet, je ne peux rien pour vous, avoua-t-il. Il va falloir attendre que cesse votre crise, et pour vous aider, je vais vous laisser ceci.

Il montra à Mathieu d'une main le gobelet partiellement rempli, et de l'autre le cachet.

— Cependant, poursuivit-il en les retirant de la portée du jeune homme qui tendait fébrilement la main pour les récupérer, je refuse catégoriquement de vous faire des faveurs.

Il se releva et posa gobelet et cachet sur le bord de la table. Retournant à sa place, en bout de table, il sentit alors une étreinte autour de sa cheville. Sans même se retourner, il dégagea son pied d'un coup sec et entendit un couinement.

— Ne...me...laissez pas, gémit Mathieu le visage rouge et les veines saillantes.  
— Je reviendrai plus tard, lorsque vous aurez repris vos esprits et que votre migraine aura disparu, indiqua le docteur tandis qu'il refermait sa sacoche.

Ses affaires rassemblées, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et pivota sur ses talons. Du seuil, il regardait d'un air compatissant le jeune homme qui rampait péniblement, le fixant toujours du regard.

— Mais en attendant, conclut-il sur le pas de porte, vous allez devoir vous battre...

La porte se ferma, puis le tintement des clefs vint sceller non seulement la pièce, mais également le triste sort du jeune homme. Son bras, jusqu'alors tendu vers le docteur, retomba lourdement au sol.

Il ne comprenait pas comment tout ceci était arrivé. Il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir plus de quelques secondes : sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. D'ailleurs, comprendre n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Il devait se débarrasser de cette migraine épouvantable, et sa seule option trônait à un peu plus d'un mètre au dessus de sa tête. Fixant péniblement du sol le Graal, il lança son bras dans un effort désespéré et parvint de justesse à agripper le rebord de la table.  
Dans son élan, il avait pivoté sur son flanc gauche, se retrouvant le visage à moitié écrasé contre son tapis. Il chercha péniblement à tâtons le précieux cachet, qu'il parvint à saisir au bout de quelques tentatives. Relâchant ses efforts, son bras ne tarda pas à retomber, emportant dans sa chute le gobelet qui se renversa sur la table.  
De nouveau dos à terre, il regardait le plafond tandis qu'il rapprochait péniblement le cachet de sa bouche entrouverte. Celui-ci avait un goût infect. L'eau renversée commençait à couler goutte à goutte sur son visage brûlant. Mais tout ça n'avait pas la moindre importance; plus rien n'en avait d'ailleurs. Utilisant ses dernières forces, il avala péniblement le cachet, profitant d'un peu d'eau qui continuait de s'écouler sur lui. Puis, fermant les yeux, dans un dernier souffle, il put enfin lâcher prise...

* * *

Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il était encore seul. L'intrigant docteur n'était pas revenu. Il se releva péniblement, alors que les dernières traces de la migraine s'estompaient. Il était encore frissonnant et couvert de sueur.  
Les pensées toujours embrouillées et le dos en compote, il marmonna quelques jurons incompréhensibles à l'égard de la lumière du jour qui perçait au travers de ses rideaux rouges, et l'aveuglait. La tête fourrée entre ses mains, il se massait le crâne, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière. Il lui fallait un café.

Mathieu se rendit dans la petite cuisine toute en longueur qui jouxtait le salon, et se fit couler un café. Prenant une première gorgée qui manqua de le brûler, il reposa la tasse sur la machine pour la laisser refroidir. Profitant de ce temps-là, il entreprit de remplir la gamelle du chat qui était presque vide. L'appelant tout en secouant le paquet de croquettes, Wi-Fi ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son museau et à se frotter aux jambes de son maître. Mathieu le sentait ronronner tandis qu'il le caressait affectueusement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Son breuvage salvateur à nouveau entre les mains, il regagna le salon et nettoya ses bureaux d'ordinateur avant d'éponger la table noire en pin qui trônait au centre. S'asseyant à cette dernière, face à la fenêtre, il réfléchit un peu plus calmement aux récents évènements.  
À mesure qu'il s'en repassait le film, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait tout de même de nombreuses incohérences entre les faits dont il avait le souvenir, et les conclusions avancées par son geôlier.

Par exemple, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de thérapies psychiatriques dans lesquelles le patient se trouvait libre de ses mouvements. Or, depuis qu'il avait intégré ce qu'il pensait toujours être son appartement, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de justifier ses déplacements à qui que ce soit, ce qui serait pourtant le strict minimum pour quelqu'un pouvant potentiellement représenter un danger.  
Autre incohérence : il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être habité par ses personnages avant de voir les enregistrements vidéo. Il devait bien admettre que l'intervention incontrôlée du Patron l'avait terrifié, mais confus par la migraine peut-être avait-il tout simplement perdu ses moyens ? C'était tout à fait possible après tout. Et s'il était malade comme semblait le croire le psychiatre, pourquoi personne – ni ses parents, ni sa famille, ni ses amis – ne lui en avait-il parlé ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se perdait.

Si précédemment, en proie à une migraine intense, il aurait avoué n'importe quoi pour faire cesser son tourment, il n'en était plus de même désormais. Il était certes reconnaissant au médecin d'avoir soulagé sa migraine, mais il se refusait d'envisager l'éventualité même d'un quelconque trouble psychiatrique, sans une argumentation solide du praticien.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions à voix haute depuis un bon moment lorsque des bruits de pas émanant du couloir le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il entendit le tintement d'un trousseau de clefs, puis la porte que l'on déverrouilla et ouvrit.

C'était le docteur Frédéric qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, ayant troqué ses habits de rue pour une tenue plus adéquate.

— Ah ! Nous revoilà, monsieur Sommet ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Sérieusement ? Une blouse blanche ? demanda Mathieu avec cynisme.  
— Oui. Les apparences importent peu maintenant que vous me connaissez...  
— Justement non, coupa Mathieu.  
— Comment ça mon garçon ?  
— Vous êtes bien gentil, mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, ni de ce que vous foutez chez moi.

Bien décidé à éclaircir l'épais mystère, Mathieu poursuivit.

— Vous débarquez dans mon intimité, me parlez de « traumatisme » et me montrez quelques enregistrements sur lesquels je suis méconnaissable, puis insinuez des choses que vous ne justifiez pas. Et lorsque je veux en savoir plus et vous pose des questions, vous me répondez « pas maintenant », « plus tard », ou encore « un pas après l'autre » !

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà stipulé tout à l'heure, je suis le Docteur Frédéric, psychiatre. Et vous monsieur Sommet êtes mon patient ; je vous ai à ma charge depuis maintenant sept mois. Toute autre information est inutile à votre guérison.  
— Ma guérison ? releva Mathieu.  
— Oui, votre guérison... reprit le docteur d'une voix posée.  
— Mais de quoi parlons-nous ?  
— De votre trouble de la personnalité multiple, bien sûr. — Conneries ! protesta Mathieu en tapant du poing sur la table.

Le sourire bienveillant du docteur s'effaça.

— Allons, allons, monsieur Sommet...

Il regarda Mathieu qui le fixait avec défiance, visiblement prêt à en découdre dans une joute verbale acharnée. En le voyant ainsi, le médecin comprit que Mathieu était décidé et ne se laisserait pas convaincre si facilement.

— Sept mois à m'occuper de vous, de la manière la moins intrusive qui soit...  
— Mensonges ! coupa Mathieu.  
— SEPT MOIS, renchérit le docteur, à vous surveiller nuit et jour pour vous trouver un traitement adapté. Et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ?

Mathieu ne broncha pas.

— J'ai attendu ce jour pendant si longtemps, monsieur Sommet, reprit-il d'un ton calme. Ce jour où vous prendriez enfin conscience de votre problème, et en accepteriez l'évidence. Nous avons fait un pas de géant aujourd'hui : ne gâchez pas votre dernière chance en basculant à nouveau dans la négation et le refus de la réalité même...  
— Si je vous comprends bien, je dois donc admettre que j'ai... un problème ? hésita Mathieu.  
— Ce serait en effet le premier pas vers un avenir meilleur pour vous et moi, acquiesça le docteur.

Le problème pour Mathieu, c'était qu'il restait encore trop de zones d'ombres pour s'avouer vaincu. S'il était réellement malade, il accepterait bien évidemment de suivre les recommandations du médecin ; mais il devait d'abord obtenir des réponses à ses questions, et avoir la certitude qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.  
Prenant une inspiration, il reprit le dialogue.

— Il me reste quelques questions...  
— Allons donc, soupira le docteur.  
— Comprenez que c'est important pour moi, acheva Mathieu. Si vous voulez que je me reconnaisse en tant que patient, et que je suive votre traitement, il me faut d'abord en être convaincu.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, comme évaluant chacun la force des convictions de l'autre. Voyant Mathieu plus déterminé que jamais, le docteur Frédéric soupira à nouveau.

— Très bien, dit-il en sortant de sa blouse un petit carnet et un crayon à papier.  
— Depuis combien de temps ? demanda Mathieu.  
— Plusieurs mois, répondit vaguement le docteur.  
— Combien ? insista Mathieu.  
— Environ une dizaine, mais ce n'est pas important...  
— Bien sûr que si ! coupa Mathieu. Pourquoi ma famille ne m'a-t-elle jamais rien dit ? J'imagine que ce genre de trouble s'observe assez facilement pourtant ?  
— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez quasiment rompu tout contact avec votre famille ? ironisa le docteur.

Il marquait un point : Mathieu avait quitté sa famille en mauvais termes. Les mois qui avaient précédé son départ pour la capitale, ses relations avec ses proches s'étaient peu à peu envenimées, à commencer par ses amis qui ne le reconnaissaient plus, puis sa propre famille. Il avait finalement rompu le contact avec bon nombre d'entre eux, à l'exception de ses parents – qui l'hébergeaient encore à l'époque – avec lesquels il entretenait toutefois des relations houleuses.

— J'ai tout de même du mal à croire, depuis plus de trois ans que je fais cette émission et que je me suis inventé ces personnages, que tout à coup, il y a dix mois environ, j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité au point de m'approprier ces personnalités à temps plein.  
— Et pourtant...  
— C'est votre conclusion, précisa Mathieu. Un autre psychiatre poserait peut-être, lui, un diagnostic plus rationnel...  
— Ne devenez pas insultant, mon garçon...  
— Y a-t-il un autre médecin assermenté qui puisse venir confirmer vos hypothèses ?  
— Bien sûr, s'impatienta le docteur, mais cela ne nous ferait perdre qu'un peu plus de temps...  
— Et puis après tout, poursuivit Mathieu, rien ne me dit que vous soyez effectivement psychiatre. Avez-vous un diplôme ? Une carte ? Un quelconque certificat ?  
— Évidemment ! s'indigna l'homme en blouse blanche.  
— Alors montrez-le moi !  
— Mon diplôme est dans mon bureau, à sa place ! siffla le docteur, qui s'empourprait à nouveau. Et il ne vous apportera rien, vous m'entendez ?

Mathieu ne sut que répondre. Après tout, il lui était incapable de confirmer ou infirmer les propos du docteur en étant coincé dans son appartement.

— Pouvez-vous m'emmener à votre bureau ? tenta-t-il.  
— C'est impossible, vous êtes assigné à votre chambre.

La peur se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme en entendant ces mots. Bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Je... Je suis donc interné... contre mon gré ? balbutia Mathieu.  
— C'est une manière de voir les choses.  
— Mes... Mes parents... Sont-ils au courant ? s'inquiéta Mathieu.  
— Oui.  
— Alors puis-je leur parler ?  
— C'est impossible...  
— Juste une minute ! Qu'ils me le confirment ! Après cela, je suivrai la moindre de vos recommandations ! supplia Mathieu.  
— J'ai dit non.  
— Alors vous mentez ! s'exclama Mathieu.  
— Assez ! rugit l'homme, devenu écarlate.  
— Vous n'êtes pas plus psychiatre que je ne suis astronaute ! renchérit Mathieu. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire imposteur !  
— ASSEZ ! hurla le docteur, brisant son crayon. J'AI DIT ASSEZ !

Mathieu l'avait poussé à bout. Furieux, le front en sueur et les mains tremblantes, son accès de colère fut suivi d'un profond silence dans la petite pièce.  
Ôtant ses verres, il s'épongea le visage à l'aide un mouchoir qu'il sortit de sa blouse. Reprenant peu à peu son calme, il remit ses lunettes et fixa Mathieu qui était trop intimidé pour réagir.

— Voyez-vous, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, j'ai toujours détesté les patients trop intelligents ; les patients comme vous, monsieur Sommet: toujours à poser des questions inutiles qui ralentissent mes travaux et pénalisent mes recherches. Mais sachez- bien une chose, aucun n'a jamais eu le dernier mot.

Fouillant dans la poche avant de sa blouse blanche, il sortit un petit appareil que Mathieu n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. L'approchant de sa bouche tout en dévisageant le jeune homme, il dicta à nouveau d'un ton neutre : « _Entrée N°57, Docteur Frédéric. Malgré une amélioration temporaire, le patient rechute inévitablement. Je préconise un traitement extrême : plus de décors, plus de meubles, plus de caméra, plus d'internet..._ »

On frappa à la porte. Rangeant son dictaphone, il fit signe de rentrer.

— Ah ! C'est vous, messieurs... s'exclama de sa chaise le docteur, visiblement enthousiaste. Vous arrivez à point nommé.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressaient deux colosses, tous deux également vêtus d'une blouse blanche. Celui de gauche était de grande taille, dégarni, et portait une blouse trop petite qui révélait un corps aux muscles saillants. L'autre, brun quant à lui, était plus petit et un peu plus potelé, mais tout aussi impressionnant.  
Le sang de Mathieu ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait bien compris que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas venus discuter avec le médecin...

— Je vous recommande de ne pas leur compliquer la tâche monsieur Sommet, lança-t-il à l'intéressé avant de s'adresser aux nouveaux arrivants. Messieurs, je vous en prie...

Tout se passa très vite. Pris au piège, Mathieu n'avait qu'une seule issue possible.  
Il se leva de sa chaise qu'il saisit telle un bouclier, et se rua du coté de la table qui leur faisait face, dos à sa chambre. Les deux hommes qui s'avançaient vers lui se séparèrent pour l'appréhender.  
Le premier qui fut à sa portée se trouva être celui de gauche. Mathieu lui donna alors un violent coup avec son arme de fortune. fendit l'air, frappant sa cible qui s'étala sur le canapé dans un bruit sourd.  
Profitant de la confusion, Mathieu jeta son arme sur le deuxièm et plongea au sol. Il y eut un vacarme assourdissant, des bruits de choc métallique et des hurlements incompréhensibles. Rampant sous la table, il fixait son unique chance de sortir de ce cauchemar, qui se dressait ouverte, majestueuse devant lui, semblant lui tendre la main. Après avoir dégagé la table, il se releva maladroitement mais il trébucha, se retenant de justesse au cadre de porte. La liberté était là, à portée de main ; il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un pas puis courir aussi loin que possible...

C'est alors qu'il sentit une puissante entrave autour de sa cheville, restée à la traine. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : son autre cheville fut prise à son tour, et une violente secousse manqua de lui arracher les bras. Toujours fermement agrippé à son brin d'espoir, il regarda en arrière et vi l'un des deux hommes s'était fermement accroché à ses jambes. À coté de lui, toujours assis sur sa chaise, le Docteur Frédéric assistait, impassible, à la scène.

— LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla Mathieu tout en se débattant.  
— Je crains fort que ce ne soit pas envisageable...répondit le docteur, visiblement amusé.

Mathieu se sentit alors tiré en arrière par une force surhumaine. Accroché comme il le pouvait au cadre de la porte, il sentit son corps se lever sous la tension. Ses doigts commencèrent à glisser sur le bois. Malgré toute sa volonté, il cédait un peu plus de terrain à chaque seconde, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à lâcher, tombant de toute sa masse face contre terre.  
Il y eut un choc sourd, suivi du frottement de son corps sur le sol. Fixant la sortie qui s'éloignait à présent, il aperçut les chaussures du docteur, venu lui claquer la porte sous le nez, scellant par la même occasion son triste destin.

Mathieu se sentit alors arraché du sol et projeté dans son canapé. Ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, il se débattait férocement malgré le petit trapu qui tentait de l'immobiliser tant bien que mal sur le sofa. Voyant les difficultés de son acolyte, le deuxième rappliqua bien vite.  
Plaqué sur le canapé, épuisé, le jeune homme ne parvenait plus qu'à bouger sa tête. C'est alors que le Docteur Frédéric vint s'accroupir à coté de lui, le fixant d'un air attristé.

— Mathieu, plaida-t-il, c'est inutile : vous ne faites qu'aggraver inutilement la situation. Maintenant, soyez raisonnable, je vous en prie. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous, comme je l'ai toujours fait...  
— Jamais ! cracha Mathieu.  
— Très bien, répondit le docteur d'un air grave, tout en essuyant ses lunettes.

À nouveau, il sortit de sa poche son petit dictaphone, l'approcha de sa bouche et pris, cette fois, un air des plus sadiques : « _... et plus de chat_ ».

Mathieu devint livide. La panique le gagnait peu à peu, si bien qu'il était incapable de produire le moindre son.  
Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu cela. Profitant de l'accalmie du jeune homme, le grand chauve envoya son acolyte dans la pièce voisine.

Il en revint quelques secondes plus tard. Dans ses bras, le jeune Sacré de Birmanie, à la robe couleur crème, regardait son maitre de ses yeux bleus globuleux, presque compatissants.

— Emmenez-le, ordonna le docteur.  
— NON ! rugit Mathieu, le regard trouble. Pas Wi-Fi ! Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! C'est moi que vous voulez ! Relâchez- le !  
— Mais je vous ai déjà, rétorqua avec cynisme son geôlier. Emmenez-le !

Ayant refermé la cage, l'homme se dirigea vers l'entrée. Semblant sentir la situation et la détresse de son maître, Wi- Fi approcha sa tête de la grille et se mit à miauler, comme apeuré. Mathieu se débattait avec force, suppliant, hurlant et parfois même toussant pour que l'on relâche l'innocent otage. Sur ses joues devenues écarlates, la rage et le chagrin ruisselaient de ses yeux larmoyants.

— WI-FI, NOOOOOOON ! hurla Mathieu, contemplant une dernière fois, dans la pénombre de leur cage, les deux perles d'azur qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde, disparaissant dans le couloir.

Un ultime hurlement déchira la pièce, avant qu'elle ne retrouve un silence pesant. Exténué et brisé, Mathieu s'était effondré sur son canapé, incapable de parler, secoué de violents sanglots qu'il étouffait dans son coussin. La douleur était atroce, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait compressé violemment pour en extraire jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. Il se sentait abandonné, vide – presque mort. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner cet acte ignoble : jusqu'à son dernier souffle il leur ferait payer. Il leur ferait vivre l'enfer à leur tour.

La haine dévorait lentement son esprit. À chaque seconde passée arraché à son précieux compagnon, elle gagnait un peu plus de terrain et ne tarderait pas à le faire sombrer. C'était son fardeau, et il l'acceptait en tant que tel. Cette fois, il se serait volontiers abandonné au Patron, mais ce dernier ne se manifesta pas.  
Serrant les poings, le visage haineux et le regard assassin, il fixait furieusement le docteur qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours accroupi près de lui avec son air satisfait.

— Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire cela, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, tandis que son poing frôla le nez de son tortionnaire qui parvint à esquiver le coup de justesse, faisant tomber ses lunettes.  
— Espèce de petit...  
— RENDEZ-LE MOI ! coupa Mathieu, qui s'agitait de nouveau violemment, déstabilisant le grand dégarni en charge de le maitriser.

Le médecin hocha la tête en signe de refus.

— Enfoiré ! Connard ! pesta Mathieu.  
— Cela va vous paraître difficile à croire, mais j'aurais sincèrement souhaité vous éviter cette humiliation supplémentaire, monsieur Sommet, répondit le docteur d'une voix douce que le flot ininterrompu de jurons de Mathieu n'eut aucun mal à couvrir. Mais vous ne me laissez guerre le choix...

De la poche avant gauche de sa blouse, il sortit une seringue et un flacon de liquide légèrement bleuté. Mathieu, le vit alors se relever et disparaître de son champ de vision, dans son dos.

— Que faites-vous ? Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta Mathieu.  
— Non, l'autre bras...  
— Putain mais lâchez-moi !

Il sentit le frottement humide du coton sur son bras, suivi de près par la douleur aigüe de l'aiguille qui venait de perforer sa veine. Une fois le geste accompli, il put enfin apercevoir le docteur, s'accroupissant à nouveau auprès de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que m'a...vez...vous...f...

Sa bouche devint pâteuse et semblait ne plus vouloir répondre. Lentement, il perdit un à un l'usage de ses membres, jusqu'à finir complètement pétrifié. La bouche encore entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, seuls son cœur et ses poumons témoignaient encore de la vie qui se cachait dans cette statue de chair.

— On l'appelle M111, répondit enfin le docteur. Il s'agit d'un puissant paralysant de la musculature volontaire, aux effets quasi immédiats et relativement courts. Grâce à cela, pendant les quelques minutes qu'il nous reste à passer, vous m'écouterez sans me gratifier continuellement de vos insultes et autres mots fleuris.

Il s'adressa alors au dernier colosse encore présent.

— Vous pouvez nous laisser, je n'ai plus besoin de vos services.

L'homme s'exécuta et disparu dans le couloir d'étage.

— Violence verbale mais surtout physique insoupçonnée, vous êtes un cas plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais, reprit le docteur. Mais non moins intéressant, bien au contraire. Cependant, vous devenez... Comment dit-on déjà... Ah oui : « _dangereux pour votre environnement_ ». Cela m'oblige à reconsidérer votre traitement.  
Il fouilla à nouveau dans la poche avant de sa blouse et en sortit l'habituel dictaphone : « _Note personnelle. Le patient est instable, dangereux et nocif : je préconise donc que le susnommé Mathieu Sommet ne sorte jamais de notre asile._ »

L'humiliation ne prendrait donc jamais fin. Enfermé dans un corps devenu prison, Mathieu sentait sa rage bouillonner. Il aurait voulu lui répondre, vomir cette haine, lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer jusque là, mais c'était impossible. En guise de réponse, seule une ultime larme s'échappa et coula sur son visage rouge vif.

Sans noter cette dernière, le docteur poursuivit :

— Voyez-vous, reprit-il en remplissant une nouvelle seringue d'un autre produit, vous avez la chance que _quelqu'un_ veille sur vous, que l'on vous veuille du bien au point de vous confier à moi. À votre place, j'éviterai à l'avenir de froisser un tel bienfaiteur, et me concentrerai plutôt sur ma guérison, afin d'honorer sa générosité.

Disparaissant de nouveau du champ de vision de Mathieu, il poursuivit :

— Votre traitement sera long, éprouvant, et sans aucune garantie de succès. Mais comprenez bien que je mènerai mes recherches avec ou sans votre coopération. Bien que je garderai constamment un œil sur vous, nous n'aurons plus aucun contact. C'est ici que nous nous quittons.

Mathieu sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses veines. Sa vision devint trouble : tout s'évanouissait peu à peu autour de lui.

— Adieu, Monsieur Sommet...

Mathieu sombra alors dans les ténèbres d'un profond sommeil, dénué de rêves et de conscience.


	2. À suivre

À suivre


End file.
